


Maybe it Started with Heat

by Run_away_with_me_tonight



Series: Falling Fast [10]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hot, NSFW, Sexy Times, Wayhaught - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_away_with_me_tonight/pseuds/Run_away_with_me_tonight
Summary: “Then again it could, the ecstasy that when two people come together that all you feel is heat, the hunger, the passion and you can’t get enough of each other.”





	Maybe it Started with Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fanlic....10th...Out of a few.
> 
> My mistake are my own.
> 
> -Falling Fast

“I want to fuck you so badly” I whimper in your ear. 

Your back pressed against my front as my hands spray over your breasts. Feeling how good they feel against my hands. Your nipples harden as I pinch, wishing I could bring them to my lips. I bend you over my couch, spread your legs and press two fingers you, feel how tight you are, how warm, how fucking wet you are for me. 

I can feel your legs start to shake, as my fingers move and in out. Slowly at first then a little faster as I drag my other hand down your back, leaving little red lines. Hearing you moan out in pleasure as my teeth bite into your hip. My fingers would stop, hearing you whine, as I slowly remove them. Turning you around, I’d bring those fingers to my lips, tasting you off my fingers, one by one, my eyes never leaving yours. 

I’d lay you down right there on my couch, touch every part of your body, feeling it under my fingertips. I’d lick your clit till you cum, till you lose your breath and make those noises I love to hear, your body aches off the couch, and you squeeze your thighs against my head. My tongue licking you slowly, tasting you as you come down from your high. Your hands in my hair will unclench their fists, your breathing would be slow and steady. 

You’ll finally find words, maybe sounds, pulling me up towards you, whispering, come here. I’d kiss up your stomach, feeling the warmth of your skin under my lips. How hard your nipples are still when I trace them with my tongue. The moan that escapes parted lips is a sound I will never get tired of. 

I smile as I work my way up, kissing, sucking, leaving little marks on the top of your breast. Your hands have followed up my arms, fingernails scrap my shoulder as I kiss your neck. I know how much you love it when I take my time, making sure I hit every weak spot there is. Your hands tangle in my hair, a leg wraps around me, pulling our bodies closer. The couch is small but the weight of my body on top of yours feels good. Your hand moves from my hair, cupping my cheek, my forehead touches yours and I notice that your eyes have shut. I peck at your lips, once, twice, get little reaction. 

I smile as I say, 

“Let’s move this to somewhere more comfortable.”

“Don’t move” you say in a sleepy sexy voice, “I’ll be cold.”

“You’ll be more cold if we wake up in the middle of the morning naked.” I declare.  
I feel your lips turn up in a smirk, and realize we might not be getting any sleep tonight...

-Falling Fast


End file.
